The Moonlight is Due
Chapter 1 Pytka and Angel were travelling through an abandoned Pokémon Liberation Group headquarters in Unova. It was filled with corpses of Pokémon killed, Pytka couldn’t help but admit it, the smell turned his stomach. ”Help me!” They heard a cry, a female’s cry. ”The fuck was that?” Pytka asked Angel. Angel didn’t know either They saw an Eevee, a female Eevee, she had cuts all over her. Her left back leg looked broken and Pytka hated looking at it. ”I....was....stolen....six....months....ago......” She sobbed. Angel picked up the Eevee gently. ”Do you have a name?” She asked. ”Yuna.....” She said through sobs. ”What is your trainer’s name.” Pytka asked. ”Maina, PLG members said that she was an abuser....” She cried. Pytka was a little nervous to ask the trainer’s age, concerning what happened to Majella and Yamata. ”How old is she?, Is she still alive?” Pytka asked. Yuna looked af him, then spoke. ”Yeah, She is, She’s....8, She’s from Nimbasa City, Unova.” Yuna said. Yuna saw the Hydreigon man’s change in expression, Pytka looked angry, almost shocked, his right hand began to shake. ”Please don’t hurt me!” Yuna cried, noticing Pytka’s change in behavior. Angel kneeled down to her height. ”No, he’s not angry at you.....Don’t take this the wrong way, They snatched you off a defenceless girl.” She said. Pytka kneeled down to the girl’s height. Yuna took a look at his crimson red eyes, The man spoke with a voice that was mid-pitched, It was nowhere near baritone. “Yuna, I am not a good person, I assassinate shady assholes for money, I will not be papa for you, but I will protect you! You remind me of Angel a bit.” He said The two walked out with Angel holding the injured Eevee. ”Please don’t fly!” She wailed, eyeing Pytka’s black wings. Pytka and Angel looked at her. ”I hate flying....” She said. ”A Pokémon Center might be days away, We might have to rent a few hotels.” Pytka said. The Eevee fell asleep in her arms, marked by her soft breathing. Pytka and Angel walked with the Eevee. ”What....are your names?” Yuna mumbled. ”Angel.” She said. ”Pytka.” He said. The two walked their way to find a hotel, Pytka’s wings twitched a little, probably from the wounds on the Eevee. Chapter 2: Hotel The three arrived at a hotel, Pytka was visibly exhausted, He even no longer had the strength to fly even he wasn’t able to due to Yuna’s aerophobia. ”Hi, we would like to book a room for three.” Angel said to the receptionist. ”Sure, what is your names?” She asked, kindly. Angel looked at Pytka about to black out. ”Pytka, Yuna and Angel.” She said. ”Your room is on the fifth floor, room 526.” The woman said. Pytka softly mumbled in Russian, Yuna didn’t understand it to well. He felt like he was going to black out. Angel held his hand to keep him conscious. ”Don’t faint yet Pytka.” She said. She then opened the door, She laid Pytka on the bed, he breathed soundly. ”Yuna, get some rest too.” She said. Yuna fell asleep on the bed near Angel, who rested her head on Pytka’s bare chest. The next morning, Angel and Yuna were the first to wake up, Yuna sat on the floor as she tried to wake up Pytka. ”Hey, Pytka, Zvezda, Time to get up.” She said. He moaned. ”Five more minutes......” He moaned softly. Pytka felt his eyes close, Angel then reached for his wings, This isn’t the first time she’s done this to wake the male up, she knew exactly what do to when the Sylveon shifter reached for his wings. Yuna watched as Angel ran her fingers through his all six wings, Pytka gave a howl of laughter and surprise when her fingers made contact with the delicate black fur, It was one hell of a wake up call. ”ROZOVAYA! STOP IT!” He cried between laughs. Angel gave a smirk, From their first months of their relationship, Pytka’s wings were his worst spots and were pretty ticklish, She used to do it to get him out of bed because Pytka likes his sleep. ”Say uncle!” She cried. ”DYADYA! DYADYA!” He cried. Angel instantly stopped, allowing Pytka to catch his breath. “Fuck....” He whispered. Yuna couldn’t help but smile, the male’s laugh was actually quite pleasant to listen to. ”This only is between me and Angel....” He whispered softly to her. After having a bit of fun, Pytka got changed into a croptop and jeans.Category:Fanfics Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86